Al Desnudo
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Estados Unidos de Norteamérica debe dar un discurso de suma importancia a nivel mundial, pero está nervioso. Entonces, su primer ministro le da un consejo. Es la última vez que Alfred confía en los consejos de sus superiores. ¡Arthur está desnudo!


**Algo sin mucho sentido y poco saludable para las mentes serias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias<strong>

**•~ **Un UK=USA donde, esta vez, en lugar de ser un "sin orden" es un "doble orden"

**•~ **Crack. Will Smith.

**Derechos: **Hidekaz**.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Al Desnudo!<strong>

**~•~**

Estados Unidos de Norteamérica está nervioso. Vestido con un traje formal color marrón, corbata azul oscura y zapatos negros, se siente más ridículo que los pobres hombres disfrazados de Barney que acosan niños en la calle y manipulan a sus padres para que les compren esos diabólicos globos con cara de dinosaurios estampadas en el plástico.

Se ajusta otro tanto la corbata, cosa que viene haciendo desde hace rato, y siente la carótida oprimida. "Si esta ajustada, será imposible que hables y jadees" le había dicho Obama.

"Por supuesto que si está ajustada no voy a jadear porque estaría muerto y los muertos no jadean ¡Ni siquiera respiran!" habría querido decirle a los gritos, indignado, si el bueno hombre no fuera su presidente.

Golpean la puerta. Una joven rubia, también algo nerviosa, se asoma- ¿Esta listo, señor?

-_Yes_. En un minuto salgo.

La asistente se retiró y él quedó solo viéndose al espejo como si no se reconociera.

-_You're te boss_ –intenta sonreír como en las propagandas de Colgate- _Yes, you're the beauty boss I ever meet._

Y dicho sea de paso, mientras se idolatraba, el nerviosismo desaparecía un poco. Ahora se sentía asombrado de sí mismo. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Inglaterra y echarle en cara lo obstinado y poca fuente de ánimo que es. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho una puesta con Francia alejando que él, la primera potencia mundial, iba a llegar tarde a la conferencia que él mismo iba a dar? ¡Ja! ¡Si tiene todo el tiempo del mundo! Acabada de comprobarlo en su Rolex, el cual cubre con la manga de su camisa para no causar envidia, justo antes de salir.

Varios hombres del servicio de inteligencia alienígena, _Men in Black_, lo escoltan por los pasillos. Todo bien. Perfecto. A tiempo. ¡Excepcional! Hasta que pasa frente a un espejo alto de cuerpo entero y entra en pánico.

"¡El traje no combina con los zapatos!" y así, histérico como mujer a punto de parir, corre a cambiarse.

**~•**

La enorme sala de conferencias públicas de la Casa Blanca está apestando, lenta y peligrosamente, a impaciencia. El nerviosismo se siente en el aire y cualquier estúpido podría cortar el ambiente hasta con una tijera de plástico para niños. Tensión. Los periodistas y sus camarógrafos no ayudan. Con es a necesidad casi patológica de buscar noticias, filmar y sacarle foto a todo y por todo, no dejan de husmear con aura amenazadora ahora que no tienen con qué distraerse. ¿Y quién puede culparlos? Estos devoradores de noticias presenciarán el discurso de una nación poderosa que será escuchado por otras naciones y sus mandatarios. ¡Están en el paraíso! ¡Chismes por doquier! ¡Rumores hasta por las faldas de sus abuelas! ¡E.T!

Un periodista joven cae desmayado. Pobre, la emoción de echar por agua la integridad de las vidas privadas ajenas pudo con él.

A Francia ya no le queda una sola puta uña más que morder, así que opta por mordérselas a Canadá. Al susodicho no le molestó, o eso pensó la nación francesa. Nunca lo sabremos.

Merkel y Alemania aguardaban pacientes por fuera, en su expresión, y por dentro planeaban coordinadamente cómo enviarle misiles atómicos a Estados Unidos y pasar desapercibidos. España, resfriado por la crisis, enfermo hasta el desfallecimiento, parecía un zombie verde pálido que moqueaba. Ya veía la luz roja, brillante como sus tomates y los labios de…

-…Romano.

-¡_Figlio di una cagna_! –rugió este por la indecencia española de incluirlo en sus delirios. Le habría pegado, pero una periodista de aspecto aterrador lo tenía en la mira. Seguro era de nacionalidad bielorrusa.

Inglaterra cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas. Su único consuelo: Francia había perdido la apuesta y él se llenaba el bolsillo. Por primera vez, agradecía la tardanza irremediable del mocoso estadounidense, pero ya se estaba pasando de la raya. "¡_Hello_, ya puedes aparecer!, _git_."

Silencio absoluto.

Obama entra a la sala por una puerta situada al lado del escenario seguido por unos guardias, Hillary Clinton, más guardias, Alfred f. Jones, guardias, Will Smith, guardias…

Los reporteros adoptan una posición de animales de rapiña, listos para robar cualquier discurso que les pague el sueldo, siempre y cuando no los censuren sus editores. Las naciones, manojos de nervios con una cinta de sus banderas sobre el uniforme, como si el mundo no los conociera, se quedan tiesos en sus asientos. Quietos, inmóviles.

Salvo Francia, que continúa mordiendo cada uña que encuentra.

Y Grecia, el único que respira porque está dormido y aún no se enteró de nada.

Estados Unidos sube al estrado. El traje negro con corbata azul azabache, _que ahora sí combina con los zapatos, _brilla de limpio por las luces. Toma aire. Le parece sentir que la Bolsa de Wall Street está cayendo, ¿o es sudor?

-…

Ningún sonido.

-Compatriotas americanos…

¡Finalmente! Un suspiro de alivio mundial cae tenue como un manto sobre la sala. Las naciones se toman en serio el asunto ahora que la Convocatoria Internacional para permitir las Descargas Gratis desde sitios como Megaupload, reabiertos para un único fin, ha comenzado. Dicho sea, el único fin tratado es permitir las descargas gratis y legas de porno.

-…J-junta de N-naciones.

Joder, tartamudea. ¡Pero tiene justificación! Pedir ayuda mundial para que Inglaterra y otros pervertidos como Francia se masturben en sus casas sin pagar nada más que la conexión a Internet es abuso de su buen espíritu de héroe. ¡A él ni siquiera le gusta el porno!

Santo cielo, madre de Jebús, que vergüenza.

No puede continuar. El corazón en la boca, los cojones por el suelo. Los flashes, las cámaras, ¡los ojos del mundo viendo su hermoso rostro a través de pantallas televisivas! Se marea, náuseas. Va a desmayarse. Se cae, se cae, ¡se nos va y…!

-Imagínate a las personas en ropa interior. –la voz de Hillary le llega por el dispositivo auricular conectado a su oído.

Recobra mágicamente la compostura. Adopta una mirada y pose altiva que robó del inglés.

El mundo al desnudo. Toda nación y persona queda en paños menores.

"¡Hahahaha!"

Las palabras fluyen de su boca como un manantial de fresca agua en el desierto. Se sabe el discurso de memoria sin siquiera haberlo leído dos veces. ¡Esta defendiendo la prioridad del hombre moderno con saña! Inglaterra se siente algo orgulloso. El Bad Friend Trio llora de alegría.

¡Que valor! ¡Que falta de pudor! ¡Debe oírse nada más cómo argumenta la necesidad natural del siglo XXI al porno gratis!

-¿Qué sería, sino, de los jóvenes adolescentes cuyas hormonas reclaman sexo a sus novias, que por un mundo más decente se abstiene de entregar su virginidad (o de volver a cometer otro error, según el caso) se niegan? ¡Habría más violaciones!

¡Es, también, por esos hombres casados con mamá pie grande! Por todo soltero que se hace respetar. ¡Por el derecho a la mujer de no ser el juguete sexual del marido, novio o amigo con derechos!

¡Tan pulcro el discurso!

¿Quién intuiría que, en verdad, Estados Unidos no tenía puta idea de lo que decía? Moría de risa interior. Su "seguridad envidiable" era puro "me estoy descuajando de risa, que no se me note".

Disfrutó ver el cuerpo de las damas recién graduadas en periodismo. Evitó a las viejas gruñonas, pero había una que otra bien cuidada. Alabó al señor tener un cuerpo atlético y dotado de grasa extra para pasar los inviernos en comparación con las tablas de planchar asiáticos que cargaban las cámaras. ¡Se mofaba de su delicado bronceado en contraste de la palidez europea!

Ahora las naciones. Esos pobres diablos en pronto proceso de soborno para guardarles el enorme secreto: los boxers en honor a Chuck Norris de Rusia, con detalles en alambre, bien podrían ser la causa de su bipolaridad. Los pañales de China y Japón justifican el poco contacto físico del pueblo asiático. "¿Cuál decencia? Es vergüenza", se decía.

No le causó sorpresa o asco saber que Francia estaba con una rosa tapando su "nobleza". Le bastó imaginarle espinas para continuar el discurso.

¿Y los calzones invisibles? ¿Por qué había calzones flotando en el asiento de Can… Cani… Cana…, bueno, del otro Alfred no tan guapo?

Deja el misterio para resolver después. Fija su vista en unas piernas pálidas con un moderado vello rubio que apenas se notaba. Sus ojos subieron con lentitud de escena erótica hollywoodense.

Se le lengua la traba.

Sus manos tiemblan un poco y la garganta le aprieta. Con disimulo se afloja un poco la corbata y bebe agua del vaso al lado de los documentos. Es un trago largo. Tan largo que diabólicamente ojea las hojas encontrándose con palabras como "sexo gratis", "disfrute sexual pleno", "derecho a violarse", "masturbación en conjunto" y etc.

Los nervios le rugen. ¡Vale, vale! ¡Sólo mira para otro lado!

Nadie pareció darle mucha importancia. Se entretuvo mirando ponys rosas en los calzones rosas de Polonia.

Pero la seguridad ya no era la misma. No ahora que sabía sobre _él._

¡_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_! ¡Volvió a mirar! Inocentemente creyó que aquel no podría ser tan pervertido.

¡No llevar nada puesto! ¡Ni un miserable pétalo, como bien Francia hace a veces!

Inglaterra estaba desnudo. Al menos tenía las piernas cruzadas, pero la simple presencia de su desnudes británica le pasmaba. ¡Ese cuerpo no debe verse! ¡Es suyo! ¿Cómo puede, el inglesito, hacer eso?

Y lo mira. Inglaterra conoce esa mirada. El menor está nervioso y pensando alguna idiotez que, venganza injusta de los dioses célticos, lo incluyen a él. Le incomoda y, además, se le durmió la pierna derecha. Se acomoda abriendo ambas para sentarse como adolescente en clase de matemáticas a cinco segundos de caer dormido por aburrimiento.

Hace calor, pero no tanto. Estados Unidos se torna más rojo. El descarado británico lo está provocando con su ese gesto. Le muestra su intimidad en toda su esplendorosa flacidez. Porque el muy pirata es envidiable incluso cuando el timón del barco no está erguido. ¡Joder! ¡Ya debe estar diciendo cualquier barbaridad y escupiendo saliva a las cámaras! Por eso lo miran raro.

No puede evitar recordar. Inglaterra. Arthur. Su amante. Desnudo para él sobre las sábanas, tomándolo de la mano cariñosamente y diciendo "no dolerá, imbécil. Ya lo hemos hecho antes" para aferrarle la cintura siendo una ayuda al momento de la unión. Entonces, Alfred, sí, él, la gran nación americana, baja lentamente con atenta mirada de no perder ni un solo gesto del inglés mientras encierra la intimidad de dicho hombre en su cuerpo.

Y es cuando se pierda. Cuando ya no es "Alfred, el niño inmaduro" y pasa a ser Alfred, el hombre que disfruta del placer carnal. Que da, que recibe. ¡Qué es uno con quien ama y por qué mierda piensa tanta bobada cursi!

¿Habría estado tan rojo si, en lugar de ser el pasivo la noche anterior a la conferencia, hubiera sido el activo? ¿Habrían sido las mismas reacciones? No, habría sido peor porque vería la cara extasiada del inglés al ser penetrado con fuerza, cuyo matiz salvaje de estar entregándose por completo al placer roba todo del pobrecillo Alfred.

Tiene las piernas de gelatina. No está excitado, para información pública. Está avergonzado, indignado, nervioso. ¡Su amante está de exhibicionista en plena conferencia! ¡Una conferencia mundial de sexo! ¡Y él diciendo indecencias! Peor, sintiéndose tocado: al recordar las escenas pasionales con Arthur, en su mente, es como ver porno íntimo y exclusivo, que no sería tan porno sino más bien "película homoerótica romántica con algunos desvíos sexópatas" y, entonces, siente su pecho arder por la causa de su discurso, por el libre porno. ¿De qué viviría las noches solitarias en su casa, cuando el inglés está en sus tierras, si el F.B.I censura la pornografía? No quiere andar con un cartelito en la cabeza que rece "prohibida la descarga de pornografía, incluyendo recuerdos mentales", o andar con un dispositivo que espiara su mente. ¿Y si descubrían dónde guardaban él y Arthur los condones?

Entonces, Inglaterra se pregunta por el balbuceo de Alfred, como si cruzara constantemente una línea divisoria entre la Tierra y el Wonderland de los adictos a las anfetaminas. Las cosas se complican. Algunos mandatarios no parecen satisfechos. Suspira y siente una molestia. Joder, otra vez. Venera a las mujeres en ese sentido de no tener que acomodarse la entrepierna a cada paso, pues el trozo de carne parece tener vida propia a veces y juega a las escondidas en los calzones.

Mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y disimuladamente acomoda a su amigo. Se siente más cómodo ahora.

En el estrado comienza un disturbio. ¿De qué se perdió?

Escándalo. Los flashes saltan por doquier. Los _Men in Black_ saltaron como canjuros para asistir a la nación americana que aparenta tener algún derrame nasal crítico.

-¡Se nos muere! –gritó Hillary.

El desastre comenzó.

Los periodistas tropezaban entre sí. Se amontonaban como una jauría de lobos. Estados Unidos está atontado.

-¡Mi nación, mi nación! ¡Ayúdenla! –pedía Obama mientras abanicaba a su subordinado.

A Inglaterra no le gustó nada. ¿Qué había pasado? Se levantó con todos los aires de hermano/padre/madre/tíos/abuelos/primos sobre-protectores y acudió en menos de un segundo al estrado.

-¡Alfred! –se abrió paso entre los incompetentes guardias y zarandeó al menor- ¡Idiot! ¡Deja de hacerte el muerto!

Estados Unidos reaccionó un poco. Un poco alterado

-¡Tú! –señaló con el dedo acusador al ingles- ¡Pervertido! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Ponte ropa! ¡Un taparrabo! ¡Una toga! ¡Algo!

La sala se calló. Todo el mundo atento a la pelea de amantes y los reporteros llorando por el oro informático que encontraron. Las naciones se reían a carcajadas.

-¡¿De qué _bloody shit_ hablas?! ¡Estas haciendo un escándalo vergonzoso!

-¿Y tú no? ¡Inglaterra, por favor! ¡Si quieres sexo me lo pides, pero no te andes desnudando en plena reunión! ¡Y mucho menos tocándote! Sabes que me puedes pero no me provoques así. ¡No soy tú, soy yo! ¡El decente de la relación!

El inglés, ojos en blanco, entró en una mutación de shock traumático que lo llevó a otra dimensión. Al regresar de su viaje, sólo podía hacer una cosa.

-¡Voy a asesinarte! ¡Te sacare las tripas una por una y haré un collar con ellas para colgarlo en mi árbol de navidad! ¡Seré el puto viudo más feliz de la tierra cuando te entierre con mis propias manos!

Y Alfred tembló. También se preguntó cómo podría Inglaterra quedar viudo si aún no se casaban. En fin, cosas de la vida.

-¡Aléjate de mí, cejas pervertidas! ¡Help, help!

Se levantó y echó a correr seguido por el diablo rubio. La conmoción en la sala no tenía descripción.

-¡Calma, calma! –Will Smith se levantó de su asiento. Alzó las manos y a fuerza de gritos y maldiciones, apaciguó un poco el ambiente. Subió al estrado con los anteojos negros- Todo está en orden. Lo que acaban de ver fue un simulacro. ¡_Congratulation!_ ¡Han pasado todos el examen! Ahora, les tomaré una foto para esté mágico momento.

Acto seguido, sacó de la parte interna de su abrigo una especie de linterna con nombre clasificado. Todo mundo hizo pose. Will sacó la foto y borró la memoria de todos sobre el escándalo ocurrido, incluyendo la de los televidentes, pues el flash afectó la transmisión televisiva.

Mientras tanto, por uno de los pasillos de la Casa Blanca, dos angloparlantes discutían.

-¡Hiciste tanto escándalo por nada! –le reprochaba Arthur.

-Es que parecía tan real…

Habían arreglado el mal entendido y, sólo por la infinita misericordia del inglés. Alfred conservó la vida. Al rato, Will los alcanzó en medio de un beso de reconciliación. Les dijo "problema resuelto" y ambos suspiraron de alivio.

Se retomó la conferencia luego de varios minutos. Inventaron una escusa barata para retrasar los relojes y el discurso retomó su curso. Estados Unidos, en vista de las palabras que debía decir "de nuevo", recurrió nuevamente a su imaginación para no saber qué decía y, por eso, Francia le preguntó discretamente al inglés por qué llevaba un cartel en blanco tapando sus partes nobles.

**~•~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¡Ta~Da!<strong>**

¿Le gustó a alguien?

Espero que no haya sido incómoda la parte UKxUSA. Yo, personalmente,** los adoro como vengan** siempre y cuando conserven su personalidad. Es una lástima que se dejen de leer algunas fics por el "orden", como si Arthur de activo fuera un pecado.

A otra cosa mariposa: disfruté escribiendo esto, aunque debo admitir que me revienta soberanamente escribir los bocetos de las fics en clase, donde mi amiga entra en estado Spy-ModeOn y para colmo luego se atreve a preguntarme qué clase de cochinadas escribo. Eso es amistad (L

**¿Review? :3**


End file.
